


Dr. Feelgood Companion Piece

by SailorLestrade



Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: AU, Asylum, Bank Robbers, Gift, M/M, criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: The Rose gang was doomed the minute Axl got caught. They scattered, Slash and Izzy going one way, Duff and Steven going another. Until Duff is caught.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dr. Feelgood Companion Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scabbed_winged_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scabbed_winged_angel/gifts).



> Based off of something a friend of mine is writing!

Setting: Dr. Feelgood’s Asylum for the Criminally Insane

Nikki had just left Dr. Stanley’s office when he heard the hushed rumors from some of the more coherent people. A new resident of the asylum. Nikki smirked to himself as he found a seat next to Vince, who was trying to sunbathe through a dirty window.

“You hear?” Nikki asked, nudging the blond.

“I hear a lot of things. You have to be more specific,” Vince didn’t even have his eyes open as he relaxed.

“We got a newcomer,” Nikki said. “Wanna take bets on what got them jailed up like us?” Vince opened one eye.

“What are we betting?” Vince asked.

“You can have my dessert for a week if you get the closest,” Nikki told him. “And you know with Mick cooking, it’s good.” Vince sat there for a moment, contemplating, before he nodded in agreement. “Okay, what’s your guess?”

“Why do I have to go first?” Vince asked. He sighed and looked out over the yard, where he could see Tommy bouncing around. “Well, I don’t hear any laughter, so it’s not another Tommy. Maybe he murdered his whole family?”

“Ouch,” Nikki laughed. “Okay, I guess he’s a war vet like Mickey. Too many explosions too close to the ear?”

“Can’t wait to meet him,” Vince laughed. “I heard Mick is making chocolate cake next week.”

****

Michael McKagan sat in his room, a look of pure anger on his face. He hated people calling him Michael, his name was Duff. He hated people poking and prodding him like he was a fucking cow. And, worse off, he hated that they took him away from Steven. When the police showed up to get him, he told Steven to run, thankful that he had. And they kept asking him where he was. Duff wasn’t going to tell them.

“Michael,” The doctor in the corner spoke up.

“My name. Is Duff,” He growled. The doctor sighed.

“Right, right. Duff, do you know why you’re here?” Dr. Frehley asked.

“Because this country hates scum like me,” Duff gave him a small smirk.

“You were hanging out with the wrong crowd and you got caught,” Dr. Frehley told him. “With some rehabilitation, we can get you back to being a fine, upstanding citizen…”

“I don’t need rehabilitation!” Duff snapped, jumping up. The only other person Dr. Frehley had seen with such a short fuse was Vince Wharton.

“Duff, you were hanging out with a gang of bank robbers. You almost killed three police officers. The only reason you aren’t in a jail cell right now is…”

“I know, I know,” Duff crossed his arms over his chest.

“Now, are you going to tell us where the other members of the gang are? Saul Hudson? Jeffrey Isbell? Michael Coletti?” He noticed the way Duff’s hands balled into a fist at the mention of the last name.

“He doesn’t go by that name,” Duff hissed. “That name was given to him by an evil man. Don’t you ever call him that name ever again.”

“You know that William Rose is already here. And it’s believed that we have Mr. Hudson and Mr. Isbell on the way. We’re just waiting on Mr. Coletti…”

“Don’t call him that!” Duff screamed. Before he could launch himself at the doctor, one of his aids was through the door, holding Duff down. “Get off me!”

“You need to calm down Mr. McKagan,” Dr. Frehley told him. “This will help you.” Duff felt the prick of a needle in his arm and his body started to relax. “When you wake up, maybe you’ll be more willing to talk.” The aid rolled Duff onto his side, so he was looking at the brick wall.

****

Tommy’s laugh could be heard across the common room as Mick, Vince, and Nikki were allowed in the next day. He was sitting by a redhead who was staring up at the ceiling. The three made their way over.

“Fuck, it’s Rose,” Vince grumbled as he saw who Tommy was hanging out with. “I hate him.”

“You hate everyone who looks better than you,” Nikki smirked. Vince swung to hit him, but he had already expected that and moved. 

“Did you hear we have a new guy?” Tommy asked. “Axl said he might know him.”

“Did he now?” Nikki asked, siding up to the redhead. “Wanna help me win a bet?” Axl was about to open his mouth when a new face, dressed in the patient garb, made his way into the common room with two aids at his side. “That him?”

“Duff?” Axl asked. He jumped up and made his way towards the blond. “Duff!”

“Axl!” Duff pulled away from the aids. They watched from the sidelines as the two met.

“They got you?” Axl asked. “Where are the others?”

“I don’t know,” Duff admitted. “Izzy and Slash left. Steven was sick so we hid and the cops came and I told him to run…”

“Shit,” Axl sighed. “This is not how I had this planned Duff.”

“I know,” Duff nodded. “The doctor who’s been interrogating me, he said they’ve got Izzy and Slash…”

“I haven’t seen them yet, but we’ll keep our eyes open,” Axl motioned for Duff to follow him. “This is Mick, Tommy, Nikki...and Vince.” Axl rolled his eyes slightly. “This is Duff. One of my gang.”

“You weren’t lying about robbing that bank then?” Vince asked. Axl shook his head. “Damn.”

“Let’s hope they’re wrong,” Axl told Duff. “This place ain’t someplace for them.”

****

A few days later, Jeffrey Isbell, AKA Izzy Stradlin, was brought in. He had a shit eating grin when they led him out of the ambulance and into the asylum. And a few days after that, Saul Hudson, AKA Slash, joined them with a mass amount of curly hair shielding him from the rest of the world. Nikki, Vince, Tommy, Mick, Axl, and Duff greeted them.

“Izzy here is a master lock picker,” Axl explained. “Duff’s the muscle. Slash is great at a knife and well, other weapons.”

“No wonder you ended up in here,” Nikki nodded.

“What about Steven?” Mick asked. “You don’t talk about him much.”

“Steven was usually the face we sent in to get the money,” Duff explained. “And he was really good as explosives.”

“Oh, I like that,” Tommy laughed.

“That must make you the mastermind,” Vince looked at Axl. “My apologies to your gang.” Slash chuckled, causing the redhead to glare at him.

“I can’t wait to get out of here,” Axl sighed. “I hate you guys.”

****

It had been several weeks since Duff had been brought in, and every day, they asked him and the others for Steven’s location. And every time, Duff would laugh right in their faces.

That was until the night that an unconscious man was brought into the asylum. Mick saw it through the window as they brought him in on a stretcher. He could hear their whispered voices as they deposited him in a room, talking about how Dr. Criss or Dr. Carr would be by the next morning to assess him.

“Got a name?” One aid asked.

“Uh, Michael Coletti,” the other one responded as they got the file ready. “Alias, Steven Adler.”

“I see,” The first one replied. Mick stared at the door. He couldn’t wait to see Duff in the morning.

****

Duff shuffled along for breakfast. He had kept his temper in check, so the meds weren’t a requirement. He looked up at Mick, who was making the eggs.

“Anything new?” Duff asked. Mick gave him a smirk and leaned over to give him his eggs.

“Someone new was brought in last night,” Mick told him. “Completely in the dark. He was unconscious too.”

“Why does this matter to me?” Duff asked.

“They said his name was Steven Adler.”

Duff nearly dropped his plate when he heard the name. He ran out of the line, out of the cafeteria, with the aids following him. He rushed down one hall, trying to find what empty room they would’ve put him in.

“Steven!” Duff yelled. “Steven!” The few patients that had to eat in their rooms looked out the small windows in their doors, including Vince, who had gotten into a fight with a man named Sebastian the day before.

“Duff!” Vince called out. “Three doors down on the left.”

“Thanks Vince!” Duff rushed down the hall to Steven’s room. Looking in the window, he saw him on the bed, asleep, with Dr. Carr standing over him. “Steven!” Dr. Carr turned to look at Duff as the aids grabbed him. “Let me go! Steven!”

Duff was dragged back to his room, two away from Steven’s, where he was sedated and thrown on the bed.

****

Later that afternoon, Duff was released and he immediately went to Steven’s room. But looking through the window, he didn’t see him anywhere. The aids urged him along, sending him outside for some air with everyone else. The whole time, Duff kept his eyes peeled. He spied the group he hung out with standing together, talking to someone. Slash looked over and smiled, motioning him over.

“Duff, look who’s here,” Slash told him. Tommy was laughing and joking around with whoever it was, and as Duff got closer, he felt his heart stop. There was a black eye and split lip, but he knew who it was.

“Steven,” Duff breathed. The other blond smiled at him.

“Hey Duff,” Steven replied. Before anyone could do anything, Duff was pushing his way past them and wrapping his arms around Steven. He kissed him deeply before burying his face in his hair.

“Oh, that’s...okay.” Vince laughed a bit. Axl wanted to hit him, but he didn’t want to take a nap yet.

“You’re okay,” Duff whispered, holding onto Steven.

“I’m okay,” Steven nodded. Duff pulled back to look at the black eye. “Went down with a fight. You would’ve been proud of me.”

“Always am,” Duff smiled. He looked over at Axl. “So, got a plan?”

“A plan?”

“We got our explosions expert. And Mick works in the kitchen, and I know that Tommy is in the infirmary enough that he has the nurses wrapped around his finger,” Duff explained. “I think that we could bust out of here.”


End file.
